OOO
Bio Eiji Hino was a man who had no dreams, no job, and no family. When animal-like monsters called Greeed awaken after their 800 year slumber to attack humans and feed off of their desire, a bird-type Greeed called Ankh gives Eiji a belt and three Medals so he can become the "predestined Multi King." Eiji now fights the Greed as Kamen Rider OOO. The mysterious Kougami Foundation approaches him and begins assisting him in his fight against the Greeed, but their true motives are not clear. When Eiji fights for the first time, Eiji starts to realize what it means "to be alive". Moves & Forms (For Rider Generation 2 on the PSP, replace A with Circle) All Forms: *R: Medal Combo Change *L + A: OOO Bash *↓ + L + A: PuToTyra Form: Strain Doom (L + B + A in Generations 2) *OOO & Birth Team Special Move, Press L+A Near Birth to use Double Special Move *OOO & W Team Attack: Press L + A near W (Rider Generations 2 only) *OOO & Fourze Team Attack: Press L+A (Rider Generations 2 only) TaToBa Combo: * A: Tiger Claw * ← or → + A: Medajalibur * jumping A: TaToBa Kick * ↓ + A: Medajalibur & Medagabryu Combo GataKiriBa Combo: * A: Mantis Sword * ← or → + A: Stag Beetle Horn * ↓ + A: Hopper Step (Rider Generation 2 only) * jumping A: GataKiriBa Kick LaTorarTar Combo: * A: Cheetah Dash * ← or → + A: Liodias * jumping A: Revolving Spin Kick * ↓ + A: Gush Cross SaGohZo Combo: (In SaGoZo combo, OOO cannot dash and jump) * A: Gori Bagon * ← or → + A: SaGohZo Impact * ↓ + A: SaGohZo Stomp * ↑ + A: Drumming Wave (Rider Generation 2 only) ShaUTa Form: * A: Electic Eel Whip * ← or → + A: Aqua Splash * jumping A: Octo Punish * ↓ + A: ShaUTa Raid (Rider Generation 2 only) TaJaDol Form: * A: TaJa Spinner * ← or → + A: Peacock Feather * jumping A: Prominence Drop * ↓ + A: Magna Blaze Unlock Conditions Rider Generation: *Available from the start. Rider Generation 2: *OOO is unlocked after you cleared Stage 4 in World 1. Quotes Stage 1: OOO vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. OOO: Speaking like that makes things hard… OOO: I’m not feeling well about this either, so we’re the same here. After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… OOO: So, what are you scheming here? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: OOO vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? OOO: It looked like a child speaking. Somehow, I’m feeling like leaving… Neo Life Form: Judah said he'll turn me into the strongest. Neo Life Form: For that, I’ll kill all of you. OOO: But, there’s nothing left to do. I won’t be killed. After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! OOO: What would the ultimate life form aim to achieve…? OOO: Everyone killed and this evil left with nothing… OOO: Not even boasting to his enemies… Stage 3: OOO vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! OOO: Eehh?! A policeman?! OOO: …. But, grasping the world with your own hands… OOO: Anyway, it looks like I have no choice but to fight! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. OOO: Mr. Policeman, why are you following Judah? OOO: Who is Judah? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. OOO: This Rule is…? Ah, got it! /The spirit of the game! Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: OOO vs Shadowmoon''' ' '''Before the battle' Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. OOO: Black Sun… Do you mean Kotaro? OOO: I don’t understand what kind of feeling this victory means to you, but… OOO: You want to defeat people for your own goals and finish them off, right? OOO: Then, I’ll stop you here…! After the battle''' ' Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. OOO: If you’re just asking to tell him, it’s fine. Shadowmoon: And, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… OOO: He isn’t just a scientist…!? That’s… '''Stage 5: OOO vs Judah' Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. OOO: Now that you mention that, what do you want with making everyone suddenly disappear? OOO: You have reasons to want to erase everyone, right? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! OOO: … Sorry. I’m hearing you but I don’t understand. OOO: I’m not really satisfied with the current times either, OOO: Right now, there are certain lives on earth… OOO: It’s a world built from everyone’s desires, and you won’t help it like that. OOO: For that reason, I’ll stand up against you with all my might. Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia *'BuraKaWani' the movie exclusive Orange Reptile Combo Made up of the Cobra (Ko'bura') Turtle (Ka'me) Crocodile ('Wani) Is mentioned in the sound files and has full combo change sounds including the medals, it''' is however not playable ingame.''' At one point the devs probably considered putting it in considering the sound bytes but they are probably just left overs. Gallery ooo1.png|TaToBa Combo ooo2.png|GataKiriBa Combo ooo3.png|LaTorarTar Combo ooo4.png|SaGohZo Combo ooo5.png|Shauta Combo ooo6.png|TaJaDol Combo ooo7.png|PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS! External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders